


surprise surprise, but not in your eyes

by nezstorm



Series: chasing tails [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Birthday, Birthday Party, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Surprise Party, Werefox Stiles, Young Peter Hale, kid stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: Peter knows what's up. How could he not?





	surprise surprise, but not in your eyes

Peter knows what’s up. How could he not.

 

He’s really damn smart for one. He’s a werewolf. And he knows how Stiles works. 

 

But Stiles is so excited about it all, failing so adorably at being sneaky. And Laura and Talia have the greatest time cooing over the boy asking Mark to teach him how to make Peter’s favorite cookies. 

 

There might or might not exist a whole album of pictures with Stiles as the little kitchen helper. some of them look like progress photos of him turning into a ghost, there’s so much flour involved.

 

None of the Hales tell the little kit that Peter already knows they’re preparing a party for him, they just send Peter on a made up errand the morning of his birthday and then put up the decorations Stiles made himself where Stiles tells them to. The cookies Stiles baked himself (with supervision) are stacked neatly on a plate, around a solitary birthday candle. 

 

There’s a proper cake as well, but for later and for everyone to eat, unlike the cookies which are only for Peter.

 

Peter, when he comes home and has the whole room yell “surprise” at him, does his best to act surprise. He’s a good actor and a better liar, but just as Peter knows Stiles, Stiles knows Peter and the kit sees right through him.

 

There’s pouting and huffing, even a little stomping of feet. Stiles worked so hard to make this a proper surprise party! 

 

He’s so upset that he goes up to his room and hides.

 

“Red, I’m sorry,” Peter tries to placate. He followed the little fox and is now speaking to a distinctly shaped blanket burrito. “Yes, I knew about the party and I’m sorry we didn’t tell you about that, but I’m really happy you did all this for me, Stiles.”

 

He crouches near the head of the bed where he suspects Stiles’ head might be burrowed under the blanket.

 

“This time it didn’t work out, but you have approximately sixty more birthdays to work on being sneaky and actually surprise me.”

 

“It’s not a surprise if you already know about it, Peter!” the blanket grumbles. 

 

"Well then, you'll have to surprise me on a different day," the werewolf suggests and worms his hand into the bundle to catch Stiles’ foot and tickle it.

 

He almost gets a fist to his nose for his trouble, but soon a giggling Stiles is revealed.

 

"Now come down so we can party. I heard that someone made my favorite cookies for me."

 

The cookies ended up a bit burnt and way too sweet, but Peter refuses to give anyone a bite. 

 

Stiles can't stop smiling.

 


End file.
